


Good Boy

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, F/M, Smut, Steve is tied up, Youre a bad guy, degredation, fem!dom, reader dominating Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You are a Hydra Agent and have Captain America held captive.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/812748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Good Boy

All the bullshit you’d put up with over the years, the constant training, the crap manifestos you didn’t agree with, the missions, no asking questions, being a good soldier, they were worth it. Because right now you found yourself in complete control of the world’s favorite son. 

“What are we going to do with you?” You walked around the chair he was chained to, your hand scraping his shoulder. “You’re trying to hide it, but I see you struggling. The chair is bolted down and the chains are made of vibranium. You’re not going anywhere sweetheart.”

“I’m not your sweetheart.” Even with the beard he still looked the part of the golden boy. 

“You will be, by the end of the night you’re going to beg for me.” You stopped in front of him, his shirt was off, but he still had those pants in the way. You pulled out your knife, noticing him trying not to flinch. “They all do and you will be no different.”  
You grabbed the waist of his pants and dug the blade in, slicing all the way down to his bare foot. He was trying to kick, but his ankles were chained to the chair. 

“I bet you’re hard already.” You laughed. “You pathetic little boy.”

“You’re never going to get anything from me.” Steve held his chin up as you sliced the other leg of his pant. “I’ll never talk.”

“Talk?” You pulled away his shredded pants, leaving him in his boxers. “What in the world made you think I wanted you to talk? Quite the opposite. If you open your mouth too much I’ll have to gag you.”

You grinned at the shock on his face.

“I don’t understand.” He was genuine. “What do you need?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” You dragged your knife across his thigh, teasing the fabric of his underwear. “Of course you don’t understand. You’re too stupid. Stop trying to use that brain, it’s too little to process whats going on.” 

A tingle went over your body at the powerful man you were about to destroy. He was going to fall quick and hard. You were certain of it.

“Let’s see what I get to play with.” You flicked the knife up, shredding his boxers. “Look at that. You are turned on honey.” 

His cock was impressive. Another perk. You wrapped your dry hand around it and jerked a few times, enjoying the discomfort on his face. 

“Fuck you, you fucking bitch.” He ground his teeth. 

WHAM! You slapped him as hard as you could across the face. Before he had time to recover you grabbed his chin and made him look you in the eyes. 

“Talk to me that way again and you will regret it.” All playfulness left as you locked eyes with him. 

“You’re a cunt.” He glared at you. 

You brought your knife up to his chest and pressed the blade into his skin, dragging it hard enough to make him bleed and sting, but not enough to do any permanent damage. When you were done you brought the blade back to the same spot and repeated your method.

“Apologize or I will keep going, digging deeper and deeper each time.” Your voice didn’t carry a hint of anger. “I can do this all night.” 

“Fuck. You.” Steve didn’t want to break yet. Good.

He continued to swear at you, but all you did was drag your knife across his chest, enjoying the way the blood was dripping, each time going slower and deeper across the same wound. You weren’t paying any attention to what he was saying or the passage of time, too focused on your work. 

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY! PLEASE STOP.” The pleading broke your trance. 

You looked up to see tears in his eyes and wondered how long he had been apologizing. Then you looked back at his chest. It was barely a wound. Other’s had lasted longer. Still the change pleased you. 

“What do you want?” He slouched on the chair. 

“I don’t want anything baby.” That was a lie. “What do you want?” 

You grabbed his chin and ran your nails down his neck, leaving beautiful red scratches in their wake. 

“Tell me.” You dropped your head to his for a kiss, but instead bit his lip, hard pulling it back. 

“I want you to let me go.” Steve regained some composure, no where close to crying. 

“But you’re my new toy and we’ve barely had any time to play.” You dropped down to your knees, taking his cock in your hand. 

There was pure terror on his face as you opened your mouth and took his semi-hard cock into your mouth. You dragged your teeth on the underside. He was sure you were going to bite him. You had no intention of ruining something so new…yet. But you loved seeing the fear. 

You wrapped your lips around and began blowing him, wanting him as turned on as possible for the next part. He winced and it turned into a moan as he stiffened in your mouth. 

“What are you doing?” His voice was breathy. “Please. I don’t understand the point of this.” 

You ignored him and kept going, bobbing your head and using your tongue with expertise he’d only dreamt of. Soon he was moving in the chair again, but not to get away. No, he wanted to go further into your mouth. This was right where you wanted him. 

Without warning you stopped and stood up again. The frustration on his face was undeniable as he attempted to lunge toward you. 

“I’ve already told you little boy. You’re a bad listener.” You put your arms on his shoulders and straddled his lap. “So pretty and so dumb. I love it.” 

You started to grind your body against his, rubbing your clit against his waist as you dug your fingers into his shoulders. 

“What are you doing?” His range of emotions made you hotter. 

“You really are good for nothing.” You grabbed his chin with one hand and scratched your nails down his chest, reopening the wound that started to heal. “Except for humping when I feel like it. You’re nothing more than a post to me. A kitten toy.” 

He bit his lip as you brought your hand to his face, your fingers coated in his blood. You pressed them to his lips. 

“Taste?” 

Steve pressed his mouth shut. 

“Come on Stupid. Try and be a good boy?” You reached your other hand behind you, still rocking your body against him, and grabbed his balls. You squeezed hard and tugged them away from his body. 

That brought a gasp and you slid your fingers right in. 

“That’s it little boy.” You pressed them on his tongue as your eyes flashed. “Now suck.”

You were shocked when he did as he was told, his tongue wrapping around your digits. You dropped his balls as a reward and watched him as he went to town on your hand. This was much easier than you anticipated.

“Oh, you like this. Don’t you?” You ground down harder on him. “You’re so sad and pitiful. It’s wrong that this is turning you on you disgusting pervert.” 

Steve moaned around your fingers and nodded. Fuck. Captain America was a sub, who would have thought? 

“You’re so lucky someone like me found you. To take care of you. To give you the disgusting things your body craves.” You pressed your fingers down his throat, enjoying the way he gagged. “Isn’t that right.” 

There was still a part of him fighting, but you grabbed his shaft with the other hand. He was rock hard. 

“Mmm hmmm,” he mumbled around your fingers between gagging and coughing. 

“Good boy.” You pulled your fingers out. “Tell me what are you?” 

“I’m stupid. I’m dumb. I’m worthless. I’m disgusting.” Steve was getting into it. 

This was was a strange turn of events, but you weren’t complaining. 

“Please Mistress, do whatever you need to me.” He was coming undone.

SLAP! You smacked him hard across the face. 

“Don’t think for a second you can tell me what to do.” You dropped your head and bit his ear. Hard. Grinding your teeth against his lobe.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

You lifted your head back up and looked at him. The proud solider was replaced with a weak little boy. You were in love. 

“You’re nothing to me.” You wiped your hand over his chest, gathering as much blood as you could from the healing wound. “You’re as useful as a fucking post. But you like that don’t you? Being my pretty dumb fuck stick?” 

“Yes.” His eyes were glossing over with lust.

You reached behind you and wrapped your blood soaked hand around his cock and began to stroke with your movements. 

“I’m going to cum soon. It’s your choice if you want to join me.” You rocked your body harder against him, knowing what you needed to orgasm. “But there will be consequences if you don’t.” 

You rode him, pressing your body to his as you jerked him. 

“What a sad sorry little boy, being jerked off with his own blood. But that make it hotter for you doesn’t it you little worm?” You loved the looks he was giving, confusion mixed with pleasure. 

“I want to cum.” He locked eyes with you. “Please.” 

“That’s a good boy.” You squeezed him harder and jerked faster. “If you don’t, I’ll be very disappointed. And you don’t want to disappoint me, do you?”

“No.” His lips parted as he shook his head. “Please no.” 

“Then.” You wiggled your hips, putting the exact pressure you needed to rise your orgasm. “Cum.” 

You went wild, riding him like he was nothing. This super solider completely under your control and loving every second of it. You were the most powerful person on the planet at this point. That knowledge was enough to send you toppling over the edge. 

When you caught your breath you lifted your head to see arousal all over Steve’s face. You stopped stroking him and stood up. His cock was red and hard. You smiled as you shook your head. 

“What a bad boy.” You folded your arms. “You didn’t cum. That disappoints me.”

You walked behind him to your tools. 

“I’m so close.” Steve tried to twist his head. “Please. Come back.”

“Oh baby.” You looked at your paddles. “I’m not going anywhere. We’re just getting started.”


End file.
